She Just Can't Win
by IHaveALlamaNamedSimon
Summary: Hermione and Ron together until the very end. Right? Wrong! A certain blonde classmate catches her eye, and it turns out he has similiar feelings. Then Harry comes along after a bad break-up with Ginny. Can't the girl catch a break? AU some OOC
1. Chapter 1

"Harry please! Please stop it Harry!", cried Hermione, obviously frigtened, and rightfully so.

"Gaddangit Hermione, shut your mouth, I told you to shut up! You dont want me to tell Ronnie-boy how much of a slut you are do you Hermione? No? I thought so", said Harry, in a rage. Harry Potter wasnt one to be messed with, especially not after numerous glasses of firewhiskey. He was trying to get Hermione to kiss him, which she so obviously didn't want to do. Wait, Im getting ahead of myself! Let me start from the beginning...


	2. Potions

Hermione was with the most amazing guy in school (according to her), she had amazing grades, two amazing best friends, and nothing could possibly go wrong.

This is exactly what Hermione Granger thought as she walked to Potions, her least favorite class. She walked in, looking for a seat next to Ron, or Harry, but the only seat left was next to her number one enemy. None other than the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Draco. This was the worst possible situation, for she knew Draco would force her to do the entire thing, and tell Snape he did it all himself. Draco, to sum it all up, was an ungrateful, proud, boastful little git.

"Well Granger, are you going to join us or shall I take 10 points from Gryffindor, because you're too good to sit next to a Slytherin?" Snape asked, rather sarcastically I might add.

"Oh no proffesor, I was just, um, admiring your hair" Hermione said, hoping Snape wouldnt see through her lies. He did of course.

"5 points from Gryffindor, because someone in here seems to think shes funny" He said almost gleefully. Hermione went over preparing to sit by Draco, when she noticed him studying her.

"See something you like Draco, or are you just too stupid to see that I intend to sit there" She said pointing at Dracos books that were in front of her seat.

"Save it Granger," Draco snapped, looking away quickly. Hermione wondered if this was the only time Draco had stared at her in such a way. Thats when she started noticing his beautiful blond hair, and those pretty eyes and... 'Stop it, youre dating Ron, and hes the one for you' Hermione silently told herself, without believing it for one second. She hardly payed attention throughout the whole lesson, spending the whole hour arguing with herself. On the one hand she was madly in love with Ronald Weasley, and Draco was an evil guy with all sorts of dark history in his family. And then another side of her kept telling her he was something new, an adventure of sorts.

"Look what you did Granger!" Drco growled. Only then did Hermione realize she had spilled the potion, a funky smeling green one, all over Dracos new robes.

"Oops?" Hermione whispered.

"Oops? OOPS? Oh, you just WAIT until MY father hears about THIS!" Draco shouted, and then he stormed ot of the room. That was when she relized, she actually liked Draco Malfoy, and not just as a platonic friend.


	3. After potions

'I cant believe I just did that!' Hermione thought silently to herself. 'If Ron found out what thought about Draco, he'd dump me for sure! ' Hermione slowly walked out of the potions class, scuffing her tidy shoes on the floors of the dungeon. She heard snickering behind her, and turned to find half the potions class laughing at her. She was really confused until she felt something on her back. She pulled off a sticky note saying: "Don't look at me, I'm a Mudblood" On the back written in oddly familiar handwriting were the words: "Karmas a bitch..."

"'Mione, whats wrong? Oh Hermione it was just Malfoy being a little twit, c'mon, it wasn't anyone important", Ron said. Running down the hallway so no one saw her tears, Hermione hadn't heard him. She just needed to get away from it all. Why did she have to go and fall for a Malfoy! For being so bright she had acted incredibly stupid.

"Oh Hermione! I just heard all about it! That Draco sure is a spoiled little brat! One set of robes, and he decides to embarrass you like that, it's just not right!"Ginny said, storming into the dormitories. Of all the people Hermione had hoped to avoid, Ginny was one of them. She couldn't exactly tell Ginny why she was so upset, Ron was her brother after all.

"Oh, Ginny, it's nothing, just a childish prank, from that childish jerk Malfoy. He isn;t worth you missing your next class, go on a head, I'll catch up with you later." Hermione said, not convincingly. She never was a good liar. Ginny walked to Muggle Studies, worrying bout her best friend. She couldn't put her finger on it, but for some reason Hermione was acting rather strangely. For one thing she never, ever missed a class unless she was ill.

Hermione was slowly walking down the empty corridor, knowing her professor would kill her for not being in class today, and thinking about her relationshp with Ron. Sure, they were the best of friends, and Ron certainly loved her, but...

Then her thoughts were interrupted by a sickeningly familiar voice, " Granger. Shouldn't you be in class, Mrs. goody-two-shoes?

"Go away Malfoy, you have no business talking to 'A filthy mudblood' like me. Won't you just catch your death from standing that close?" Hermione saaid, obviously very pissed.  
>"Hermione, how dar- I mean of course Granger! Get away from me! Anyways you'd better have the money to pay for my robes, because I need new ones." Draco shouted. There was something odd about the way he said it, but Hermione was much too angry to notice.<p>

"What are you doing here? If you don't have anything beter to do, then just leave. You already got your stupid revenge over your stupid robes, so just leave. Me. ALONE!" Hermione yelled, getting angrier by the minute. Of course, he was acting dumb.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to you Granger! You're a loony!" Draco muttered Hermione was taken aback! Who could have done such a thing, if it hadn't been Malfoy. He's the only one she thought would want to make her cry, or whatever that stupid note meant.

"No, it had to be you...", but Draco obviously felt his presence was needed elsewhere, because he was nowhere to be seen. 


End file.
